


Dan Discovers "Push It" by Salt-N-Pepa

by actualtrashcan



Series: Phan One-Shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boy on boy sexy talk yas, Dan singing, Established Relationship, Lolwat, M/M, PUSHITPUSHIT, Sexual Themes, still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashcan/pseuds/actualtrashcan
Summary: Dan falls into a youtube loop hole and finds a song he enjoys, so he annoys Phil with it until he finally caves.





	

Dan was in one of those Youtube loop holes. The ones where you can't seem to escape, and you can't stop watching no matter how hard you try.  
Then, he came across a video. A song with certain lyrics such as, _"Push it", "Push it real good",_ and many more. It was actually quite catchy, too. Dan figured it could only be used as a sexual innuendo. And then he remembered he happens to live with Phil, his favorite person to annoy.

So when Phil came into Dan's bedroom to curl up for the night, Dan snuggled against Phil's back like normal. His chest was flush against Phil when he leaned over his shoulder, biting Phi's ear before whispering, _"Push it". ___  
Phil turned around to stare at Dan and narrowed his eyes. "Dan, what even? It's two in the morning. I'm not having sex with you right now."  
Dan couldn't tell whether it was hilarious or a little weird that Phil could already tell where this was going by saying two words, yet he continued leaning closer. _"Ohh, baby, baby.."_

Phil just groaned. "Dan I beg of you." 

"I'm just singing." Dan nibbled Phil's neck, licking and sucking along the way. Dan could tell Phil loved it by his body tensing up and the soft noises coming from his mouth. So Dan leaned forward and whispered, _"Ah, push it. Get up on this."_

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed, rolling over to face him and pouting. "Stop!" But Dan smirked and pulled Phil in, kissing his slowly. 

"I will stop when you're done fucking me," he purred quietly into Phil's ear, and when Phil sighed Dan smiled wider. 

Phil closed his eyes and rubbed his hands down his face. "Dannn. Good lord." 

_"Want you to push it, babe cooling by day then at night working up a sweat.."_ Dan giggled, sliding his hand under Phil's bottom and squeezing it gently. 

Phil glared at Dan. "If I have sex with you, are you going to be singing that the whole time?" 

Dan removed his hand from under Phil to tap his chin, pretending to think. "Hm.. yes, yes I am going to." 

"So there's _no_ way I could win this?" Phil whined, pulling the duvet over his head and groaning. 

Dan laughed loudly, rolling around the bed and wrapping his arms around Phil's body under the blankets. "Come onnn, lovely. I'm just kidding." 

With that, Phil threw the duvet off his head and looked at Dan. "You are most definitely not kidding. This is such a Dan thing to do." 

Dan shrugged and took advantage of Phil's body being uncovered. He rolled over and straddled Phil's lap, and Dan was pretty proud of himself for how hard he had gotten Phil just by using some cheesy song. "Wanting sex at two in the morning is also such a Dan thing to do, isn't it, Phil?" Dan smiled slowly, leaning down and kissing Phil passionately. 

Dan half expected Phil to push him away or off him completely, but instead he just moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Phil looked up at Dan with sleepy eyes. "Did you just seduce me with a freaking song?" 

Grinning, Dan responded by tugging Phil closer with his boxer waistband and kissing him deeply. 

Phil very well knew it was going to be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> My genuine reaction while writing this: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/MCn9lL94sxQ/maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> Also, all credits go to their respective owners. I don't own the rights to "Push It" or Salt-N-Pepa, and this is purely a work of my really weird writing ideas. 
> 
> (I can't stop laughing at the idea of this send help)  
> ♥ ;u;


End file.
